


Once A Fool, Always A Fool

by DigitalThespian



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: Akira could handle it. So Togo-san was interested in someone else; he would live, he was Joker. Right?Hifumi wasn't sure how to broach the subject, but she was very interested to know if Kurusu-san was seeing that Niijima girl. And if he was, she would survive. Right?
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Togo Hifumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Once A Fool, Always A Fool

"Um.. I'm flattered, but.. I.. have my heart set on another right now.."

Akira heard those words echoing in his mind the entire ride home. He had been planning on dropping by and playing Shogi with Togo-san, and he had seen the boy smiling shyly, hopefully, holding out two tickets to something. And then he heard _that_.

He should have known better. Now he just needed to get it together enough that she didn't notice during their games.

* * *

That turned out to be easier said than done.

"General Kuru—er, Kurusu-kun? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just.. didn't sleep well, that's all. Sorry that I'm a bit out of it."

"Do you need to go home and rest? I'm not _making_ you go, mind, I'm simply letting you know I will harbor no ill will should you need to go."

"No, a nap would be very bad for my sleep schedule right now; best to stay here where I can't sleep for a variety of reasons."

She giggled, and his heart broke a little more.

* * *

"Um.. Kurusu-kun?"

Akira stiffened a moment at the sound of Togo's voice, before turning to face her. "Huh? T-Togo-san! Hi!"

Makoto shot him a sidelong glance. "..You know each other?"

"Yes, I'm teaching him Shogi."

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

* * *

Hifumi didn't look up from the board. "That girl in Jinbocho seemed very nice."

"Who, Makoto-senpai? Oh yeah, she's a really sweet girl, but she will kick some _ass_ if she needs to."

"You two are cute together."

"Huh?!" Kurusu waved his hands in front of his face. "No, no, we're not dating! We _are_ fake dating, because a friend of hers got involved with a super sketchy dude, but it's not like _that_."

"Oh, my apologies. I shouldn't have assumed."

"It's okay, don't worry." He smiled, and her heart fluttered.

_She still had a chance._

* * *

"Hello! Welcome to LeBl—Togo-san?! What brings you here?" He smiled widely, beckoning her over.

"I heard the coffee here is most excellent; though I did heard it from the proprietor's ward." She leaned in with a smirk, and he felt his heart jump into his throat. "But I've heard he's a bit of a troublemaker, so take that as you will."

_He was so screwed_. "I'll do my best to impress, then!"

"Oh, Akira," She sat down, setting a hand on his. "I'm _always_ impressed by you."

* * *

Akira started awake. _Damn_.

He laid a moment, thinking about the girl who had captured his attention so completely. If only she'd call him 'Akira' like that in real life..

His phone pinged. He looked.. and it was Togo-san. Huh.

4:37am

ShogiQueen: are you awake?

ShogiQueen: what am I saying never mind, I'm sorry if I woke you

Grasshopper: no no its ok!

Grasshopper: i was already up

ShogiQueen: we make quite the pair then

He wished.

ShogiQueen: insomnia or dreams?

Grasshopper: dreams

Grasshopper: you?

ShogiQueen: nightmares

Grasshopper: are you okay? can i help?

ShogiQueen: ..you already are. Thank you, Akira

_Holy shit, did she just call him Akira?_

Grasshopper: glad to be of service :)

_...This had to be another dream._

* * *

"Akira-kun?"

His eyes flicked up from the board briefly. "What's up?" _Holy shit she really is calling me Akira now okay don't panic—_

"I would like you to accompany me to an.. _interesting_ shop that a friend of mine knows of; I wouldn't have any issues normally, but it's in a suspicious back alley, and I'm.. well, I'm scared to go alone, because I'm still just one person."

"I'll be your knight in shining armor, Togo-san," He bowed dramatically.

"Er.. you. Don't have to, of course."

Akira smiled gently. "I know. Just let me know when."

"And.."

"Yes?"

"..Call me Hifumi."

* * *

"Hey, kid," Iwai nodded.

"'Sup old man."

"Punk," Iwai muttered, shaking his head with a small smile. He sat up when he noticed Hifumi. "Oh, you finally brought that Shogi girl you mentioned, huh?"

Hifumi's eyebrows shot up, and Akira quickly made a cut-off gesture before she could turn to face him. "You know, believe it or not, she asked me to come here after a friend of hers mentioned the place."

Iwai nodded, getting the idea. "No kidding? Small world, I guess. Anyway, take your time, kid."

"Thanks."

Hifumi walked to the side of the store farthest from Iwai, Akira trailing leisurely behind.

Akira didn't notice that he was cornering himself until after she rounded on him with a strange expression. "'That Shogi girl'??"

Akira froze. "Uh. Is that. Is that a bad choice of words..?"

"Er, no, I—" She folded her arms, elbows in her palms. "I was just.. surprised that I'm a topic of note even in other parts of your life. You have so much going on, so many people you talk to, and help.. I suppose I had just assumed I only existed in the space I occupied, so to speak." She coughed. "But anyway, thank you for coming, even if you did neglect to tell me you were a regular here," She shot him a teasing glare.

"It's not often one gets the chance to outwit the great Hifumi Togo, I have to take what I can get."

"O-oh! Coming from you that's high praise indeed," She blushed slightly. "Shall we look around?"

* * *

Hifumi left after a while, waving with a soft smile. Akira waved back with a grin, and the door clicked shut. "..Told you she's out of my league."

Iwai snorted. "Kid, that girl is crazy about you. Trust me, I've seen it all before."

"I can assure you that is not the case, unfortunately."

"Oh yeah?" Akira relayed the story of overhearing her turning down a suitor, and Iwai pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kid, how do you know that isn't just her go-to polite cover story? Hell, even if it is true; how do you know the guy ain't _you_?"

"I... guess I don't. But how do I ask..?"

"Don't ask me; she's your lady."

* * *

"I wish to accompany you in your future endeavors. I wish to stay by your side, because I feel that together we are so much more than just the sum of our parts. With you by my side, Akira? I feel _unstoppable_."

Akira stared back at her, eyes wide. "Hifumi..."

"Please," She took his hands. "Will you be mine?"

"I had _hoped_ you felt the same way," Akira breathed. "If it's alright with you, I would very much like to kiss you now."

" _Please_."

* * *

Hifumi awoke with a dreamy smile on her face.

Her cheeks flushed. At the very least, Akira-kun was a good kisser in her dreams.

..Hopefully someday she'd find out for herself about the genuine article.

She picked up her phone, then quickly unlocked it when she saw a message from Akira-kun himself.

7:32am

Grasshopper: good morning hifumi-chan! how are you feeling?

ShogiQueen: Wonderful. :)

Grasshopper: oh! whats the occasion?

ShogiQueen: I had a dream about you

A few moments later, Hifumi realized that she had just admitted something she had not intended to, and that it had _implications_.

ShogiQueen: It was very Fire Emblem, I think is how I would describe the theme

Grasshopper: equally split between dating cute party members, unit tactics, and political intrigue?

ShogiQueen: I had never thought of Fire Emblem like that, but I suppose that is an accurate way to describe it

She felt bad about lying, but the alternative was trying to handle admitting she'd woken up on cloud nine because he'd kissed her in her dreams.

Grasshopper: well this just won't do

Grasshopper: where are all *your* cute party members?

ShogiQueen: I think it's just you so far

That was a reasonable balance between joking and flirting, right?

Grasshopper: sweet that means i dont have to compete for your time

..she needed to remember that Akira-kun was always one step ahead when they were off the Shogi board.

ShogiQueen: You do not, this is true

Grasshopper: in that case

Grasshopper: want to grab lunch sometime?

* * *

"Hifumi-chan?"

"What is it, Yusuke-kun?"

"Pardon me for intruding, but I must ask if I might paint a portrait of an expression I saw you making the other day."

"..erm, which one? Which day?"

"My apologies. I saw you out with Akira; I would have said hello, but I didn't want to intrude. Nevertheless, you looked at him with such raw, _beautiful_ adoration."

She squeaked in alarm. "Oh no, is it that obvious?!"

Yusuke was quiet a moment. "Ah, I see. I had assumed you were together on a date; apologies for the confusion."

"Oh, it _is_ that obvious then.."

"Somewhat, yes. My request does remain despite." He thought a moment. "You know, I have a splendid idea. The three of us can go somewhere where you can watch Akira being.. Akira, and I can sketch you. Akira will be happy to keep you entertained while I draw, after all."

"..You are a lot more devious than I'd given you credit for."

A small smirk played about Yusuke's lips, but he said nothing more.

* * *

The buzz of noise at Crossroads was soothing, in a way. Hifumi watched Akira work, chatting with customers and handling purchases. He was just so _charming_ ; she didn't know how he did it.

Yusuke's pencil scratched furiously, as even he was aware that staring too long would be suspicious.

"So; when did the kid catch _you_."

Hifumi started, whipping her head to look at a middle aged woman with a camera. She looked back at Akira. "I promise I'm not ignoring you, but I need to keep relatively still for my friend here."

"Cool; still didn't answer the question."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"You're staring at him like you'd marry him tomorrow. Don't lie." Her voice softened. "I know you see it too. It's like he's the center of universe, but not because he's arrogant, or that he acts like that, he just.. it _feels_ like he is."

"It really does, doesn't it.."

Yusuke piped up. "Akira is interesting in that regard. To hear him speak on the matter, one would think he was an ordinary student. But everyone who truly knows him says the same thing: Akira is a friend to cherish."

Hifumi felt her heart stutter. He was someone she cherished _dearly_.

"You're that artist friend of his, and the fact that you know each other makes you Shogi girl; Togo-chan, right?"

She blinked. "Oh. Uh, yes. That's me."

Ohya gave her a long look, then sighed. "..You've got a golden opportunity here, girl. You better take advantage of it. Seize the day, or the boy, or something."

"Thank you for the advice."

_..If only it were that simple._

* * *

"Alright, enough is enough."

Akira froze. "What? I don't know what you mean."

"Togo-san, Akira has something to say. Akira, I'm fake-breaking up with you." Makoto walked away, leaving a very confused Hifumi and a spluttering, indignant Akira.

" _Makoto_! Hey, what—" He turned to Hifumi. "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's alright," She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear nervously. "What did you need to tell me?" Hifumi tried not to get her hopes up, she really did.

"I.. A while back, I heard you tell a kid you had your heart set on someone else."

She gasped. "Oh, oh no, I'm so sorry!"

Akira laughed sadly. "It's alright, I understand."

"Wait, Akira, that's not—"

"I'll be okay; I don't wanna make you—"

Hifumi grabbed him by the lapels. "Bold of you to assume you could _make_ me do anything," She looked at him defiantly. "I'm staying right here, because I _want_ to. Akira."

His heart pounded in his chest as she drew him in until they were pressed together.

" _You're_ the one who I've had my heart set on. I want you by my side. I _want_ to be by yours, so please," She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Be mine, Akira."

* * *

Akira started, then pulled his pillow over his head with a groan as he was rudely awakened yet again by his _asshole_ brain.

_He was such a **mess** over this girl.._

2:37am

Grasshopper: so like

Grasshopper: if bike is short for bicycle

Grasshopper: is mike short for micycle?

ShogiQueen: ..I see no reason that it *can't* be,

ShogiQueen: More importantly,

ShogiQueen: What? The Fuck???

Grasshopper: sleep is determined to murder me and i needed to talk to someone and i didnt know how to start the conversation so i said that because its guaranteed to be more weird than texting you at 3am

Grasshopper: at least that way i know what im dealing with

ShogiQueen: I'm honored that you feel comfortable turning to me

Akira felt his face burning.

_.. **Such** a mess._

* * *

"He.. said no?"

"I was quite surprised myself. It's unlike him; I have inquired as to his reasoning."

"What?! Isn't that a little blunt?"

"Such is the way of our friendship. If it's too much he will tell me." Yusuke's phone pinged, and he froze. He laid his forehead in his palm, shaking his head. "I would find this.. comical if it weren't causing you two such distress."

He looked up at Hifumi. "He says he declined because he was jealous of me, and he didn't want to take it out on me when it wasn't my fault. He seems to wish it was just the two of you; something about third wheeling and then something about competing for your time," Hifumi gasped when she heard this.

He held his chin thoughtfully. "..Though I'm not sure where he would have gotten the idea of me pursuing you," Yusuke realized how that sounded. "Nothing personal, of course."

Hifumi covered her mouth, having seemingly missed Yusuke's afterthought-turned-apology entirely. "I'd forgotten I said that..! Oh dear, I _did_ break my promise.. I was just so taken with the idea of being able to spend so much more time with him," She looked up fiercely. "You'll have to excuse me; I have to apologize to Akira and I want to do it in person."

Yusuke smiled. "I know not what wrong you are righting, but I support this endeavor nevertheless. Best of luck."

* * *

ShogiQueen: Are you free? I want to come see you at LeBlanc

Grasshopper: i thought you were helping Yusuke with that sketch project?

ShogiQueen: Something came up that merited a change of plans

ShogiQueen: Is.. that okay?

Grasshopper: of course! i'm always happy to see you

Grasshopper: when should I expect you?

ShogiQueen: ..I may have gotten overzealous about leaving, and I may or may not already be outside..?

Grasshopper: be right there!

Akira dashed down the stairs. He wasn't sure why she was here, but he wasn't going to complain.

He opened the door, breathlessly. "Hi."

Hifumi giggled behind a hand. "Hello."

"Oh! Come in, where are my manners?" He beckoned her inside, and she followed along. "What's up? Everything alright?"

"I'm here to apologize."

He stopped short a moment, then calmed himself and continued. "What for?"

"I.." He pulled out a seat at the bar for her, which she accepted, then turned to walk around the counter. She caught his wrist, and his heart leapt into his throat. Her voice was very small. "Sit with me..?"

He slowly sat down on the seat next to hers. "Yeah, of course. What's going on? Is everything alright?"

Hifumi didn't look at him. "I.. have a confession, by way of an explanation. The reason Yusuke was drawing me at Crossroads is because of the way I look at you. I wasn't just looking your way the entire time because I needed to look the same direction; I was watching you work, because he wanted to draw the way I look at _you_."

"..So it was really just a thinly veiled excuse to stare at me..?" Akira stared in disbelief.

She winced. "I mean, to be fair, they _did_ turn out very well; the drawing part was true." She sighed. "But yes, I.. manipulated you. I'm sorry." She bowed as well as she could while seated.

"Hifumi, if you wanted to stare at me you could have just _asked_."

She shot upright. "What?! You—"

"I would have asked you out on a date a long time ago, but one day when I came in I heard you tell a kid you already had your heart set on someone, and I just.."

Hifumi shook her head. "You just assumed the person couldn't possibly be you, like the self-deprecating fool you are."

"I try not to let things go to my head; looks like I may have overdone it. But if I've caught your eye, then there must be at least _something_ here worth writing home about, right?"

"There's a _lot_ to write home about, Akira. How you're kind, and caring; how shrewd and cunning an opponent you are. You live freely, and there is a joy in you that draws me ever closer. You are a delight, and anyone who doesn't see that is a fool."

Akira's face was bright red from the praise; what's more, she had called him _just_ Akira, without any honorifics. "..if I didn't know better, I'd think you wanted to keep me all for yourself."

"Then your arrogance shall be your downfall; you _don't_ know better, because I want that _very_ much, Akira. And.." She blushed slightly. "I suppose while we're making admissions, I should also confess that I lied about the dream, the other night. I just mentioned it without thinking; I... had actually been dreaming about being kissed senseless by you. No political intrigue, no unit tactics. Just me and my one cute party member."

He swallowed. "I like the sound of that."

"..Would you like to join me in finding how truth compares to fiction?" They began to gravitate towards each other, slowly.

"I would love to, 'Fumi." Akira found himself mere inches away from a very red-faced Hifumi, and suddenly wondered if he was crossing a line with the nickname.

"..if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you keep calling me that? I find myself rather taken with it," She reached out tentatively. "I find myself rather taken with _you_."

He smiled as she cupped his face in her hands. "It makes me so happy to hear you say that.. 'Fumi."

She gently ran a thumb along his jaw. "You're quite beautiful, Akira."

"Something straight out of your dreams, even," He winked.

She leaned in slightly, a challenging glint in her eyes. "I'm not afraid to admit it."

They met in the middle, sharing a gentle kiss, and he smiled. "..I think it's safe to say we've _both_ dreamed of this moment."


End file.
